


Carry On My Wayward Son Lullaby.

by GabrielHolmes666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielHolmes666/pseuds/GabrielHolmes666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thunderstorm which wakes both Dean and Sam. Mary goes to put her baby boy's back to sleep, she sings them both a song to sooth them back into sweet dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son Lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get left alone to listen to song's turned into lullaby's! The need to write this happened when I stumble across this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8 By AiruHachi. So credit goes where it is due here.
> 
> Any mistakes made are my own, due to work not been beta read.

The date is October 4th, 1983, the time two O'clock in the morning and Sam is only five months old. That is when he experiences his first thunderstorm, it had come about quickly no one quiet expecting it. Mary wakes to her baby boy's cries and the steady tap tap tap tap RUMBLE tap tap tap tap CRASH tap tap tap tap of the storm. She rolls out of bed easily squeezing John's shoulder in way of telling him to stay in bed and go back to sleep.

As she heads to Sammy's bedroom she pops her head into Dean's, He's awake hidden under his batman covers with the glow of a flash light under there with him. She gives a small smile to herself he's a brave little boy. She goes in and he pops his head out of his covers giving a smile at seeing her "Hey baby!" she says gently "You want to come and help me with Sammy?" She asks not forgetting her baby crying in the other room. Dean gives an eager nod always happy to help with his younger brother.

They head into Sam's room together hand in hand. Dean looks through the bars of the crib as Mary lifts her baby out who settles a little at her presence. Dean moves and goes to sit on the bean bag in the corner near the night light. Mary smiles at him Sam has mostly calmed down now "What song do you think I should sing to help Sammy sleep again tonight?" she asks. 

Dean pulls a thinky face at her then smiles "Carry on my son!" He says forgetting the full name of the song, she knows the one that he is on about anyway. The Kansas song had been on the radio about a week back, she'd been singing it in the kitchen the other day and Dean had tried singing along too. 

She nods "Good choice, baby!" She heads over to Sam's crib and winds up the musical mobile that starts to play a soft little tune. She turns back to face Dean and rocks Sammy in her arms "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done!" She starts to sing gently.

"lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more. Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion." She looked down at Sammy in her arms who had settled completely now his eyes where beginning to droop.

"I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high." She continued singing as she moved to the crib and set Sam down into it, covering him with his blanket as his eyes finally shut. She then moved towards Dean who's eyes where drooping as Sammy's had just done. "Though my eyes could see I was still was a blind man, Though my mind could think Ii still was a mad man."

She moved over to Dean now and scooped him up into her arms gently and headed back to his own room, still singing as she did so. "I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say. Carry on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done." She pulled back his covers and placed him in his bed and tucked the boy in.

"Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more." She finished the last of the chorus just as Dean's eyes closed, she smiled and kissed him on the temple "Good night baby, the angles will watch over you now!" She says before quietly leaving his room.


End file.
